


To forget the future

by neeerdaholic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, Gore, Planet Mortis (Star Wars), This is sooo dark you gonna need a flashlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeerdaholic/pseuds/neeerdaholic
Summary: Sorry for the heartbreak y'all 🙃🙃🙃🙃So this work is basically inspired by the art  of the beautiful kyitsya on instagram and ao3, go check the page out if you want to see more beautiful, heartbreaking, star wars art.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	To forget the future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beautiful work of art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716840) by Kyitsya. 



**_Nooooooo!_ **

Obi-wan's heart ached. He slowly leaned on the side of the counter on the freighter and his hand rested ontop of his chest. Something was so wrong with Anakin. he turned out to the oblivious Ahsoka, her giant goggles covering most of her head as she tries to fix the ship.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what, master?" She answered casually, her attention still on the wires and tools in her hands.

"Something is wrong... with anakin..."

Her head snapped wearily at him and she frowned in concern. It wasn't the first time she heard those words coming from Obi-wan's mouth. But something about his tone, his fear dripping in the force around him, that made her a lot more worried.

"Is he in danger?"

"No, I don't think so, maybe, I... I don't know"

Ahsoka slowly stood up and removed her goggles. She placed a reassuring hand over kenobi's shoulder. "Don't you worry master, we both know how skyguy easily gets out of trouble"

Obi-wan shrugged her hand off and straightened his back "we both know how anakin easily gets _into_ trouble" he said with a sigh as he unloaded a speedier to follow his apprentice. "I have a bad feeling about this" he muttered to himself as he walked down the ramp.

"Stay here," he yelled back to Ahsoka, "keep fixing the ship, we need to get out of here quickly"

* * *

Since the daughter's death there hasn't been a single dawn on mortis, the once green hills are now dark with decay covering them. Obi-wan knew he had to get to the father before going to anakin, but the path to the castle was no easy trip. 

A sudden shadow in the dark grabbed his attention, he applied the brakes swiftly and ignited his lightsabre for light.

There, in the midst of the dark, stood the son, a smug grin on his face.

"Where is Anakin, what did you do to him?" Obi-wan asked, small drops of the acidic rain burning his face.

"Hmmmm, you seem to care a lot about your dear apprentice" the son chuckled, his voice soft but harsh at the same time. "If you care so much about him, why didn't you train him well?" His words were meant to hurt but the son's expression was so sad and full of agony. Obi-wan was left speechless.

"Why did you fail him? Jedi? Why" the son pressed again.

"I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"I didn-"

"YES YOU DID **!"** he yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "YOU ALL FAILED HIM! And you **..."** he stepped closer to Obi-wan and towered above him "YOU failed him the most! You made him so vulnerable to the dark side, and now he's MINE"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" now it was Obi-wan's turn to yell. He couldn't help but raise his voice in anger and frustration.

"No, foolish jedi, it's what YOU did to him" the son stepped back to a near cave, and with a motion of his hand all the near trees started burning, their blaze illuminated the area.

A form of a man stood still in a distance.

"Anakin?" He breathed out. He could feel his presence in the force but it was dark, and twisted. He started walking cautiously towards him, loudly calling his name every few steps.

Anakin never moved a muscle.

In a minute Obi-wan was only a few strides away from Anakin, but as he observed the scene well his blood ran cold in his veins.

Anakin was standing on the ledge of a cliff.

The realization hit him square in the face. "Anakin, please, turn around" he pleaded as he stopped walking, afraid that if he took another step Anakin would fall.

"Why, master?" Anakin's voice was so shallow and quiet. Obi-wan never heard him speak with such a tone. He sounded so vulnerable. "Why did you fail me?" 

A wave of goosebumps washed all over Obi-wan's body, his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Anakin... what are you talking about?" The older jedi matched his tone with his apprentice, he was in no mood for riddles.

"Why did you let me fall?" Anakin took another step to the front towards the abyss, a few pebbles cracked and fell causing a dreadful noise.

"Anakin please, I won't... I won't let you fall"

"But you will" he took another step forward, his toes in the air.

"Stop! Anakin! please listen to me! The son is manipulating you, whatever he told you isn't real"

Anakin chuckled softly "you don't understand"

 _He doesn't understand,_ the son echoed through the force.

Anakin sobbed

"It doesn't have to be this way Anakin, please, I beg you, just turn around and walk away from the ridge." Obi-wan tried again, despair in his voice.

Anakin shook his head.

"Whatever he told you, whatever he showed you, Anakin, I promise you we can go through this together, please, I won't leave you"

For the first time, his words seemed to have an effect on the younger man, who slowly sniffed and turned around to face his master. Streams of tears ran across his cheeks and his blue eyes flashed gold for a brief second before returning back to normal.

"It's okay," Obi-wan smiled and outstretched his hand towards Anakin. "Everything is going to be okay"

Anakin smiled, he hesitated for a minute before taking Obi-wan's hand and his master immediately pulled him into a hug and Anakin sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhhhhhh, I got you, everything is going to be fine" he cooked and patted the back of the taller man. "Everything is going to be okay"

"I'm sorry" Anakin whispered, and everything went still.

For a few minutes that felt like hours for both of them, there wasn't a single sound except for the humming of the lightsabre that pierced Obi-wan's middle. A scent of burnt flesh filled the air.

Slowly, Obi-wan pulled away, the plasma still flowing in his chest, he looked at Anakin with confused eyes and the eyes that looked back at him were gold and filled with tears. 

For Obi-wan, Anakin didn't look like a murder, he just looked like the scared little boy he met years ago on tatooine, the boy he loves like a brother.

Anakin started uncontrollably sobbing again, his lower lip wobbled as he deactivated his lightsabre. Obi-wan fell to the ground and Anakin cradled his head.

He wanted to tell Anakin it was okay, that he forgives him, but his voice couldn't leave his throat, he just stayed on the ground staring up at Anakin. He glanced swiftly at the gap in his chest and he felt his body go numb.

Soon, he could no longer hear the sobs of Anakin or the laughter of the son.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the heartbreak y'all 🙃🙃🙃🙃
> 
> So this work is basically inspired by the art of the beautiful kyitsya on instagram and ao3, go check the page out if you want to see more beautiful, heartbreaking, star wars art.


End file.
